Sobrenatural
by TheGilrDeath2000
Summary: En aquel lugar, el amor no existía, nadie lo recordaba. ¿Por qué? Su corazón. Su corazón estaba rodeada de una densa capa de dolor, sufrimiento y maldad. Ese lugar, que una vez fué brillante, eterno y hermoso, ahora estaba inundado por un mar de color negro, como la eterna oscuridad, con un reflejo escarlata, y un agujero en el cielo, que amenazaba por tragarse aquel paisaje...
1. Prólogo

**Título:** _**Sobrenatural.**_

**Título alternativo: **Unconditionally o Incondicionalmente.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador** Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary:** _ En aquel lugar, el amor no existía, nadie lo recordaba. ¿Por qué? Su corazón. Su corazón estaba rodeada de una densa capa de dolor, sufrimiento y maldad. Ese lugar, que una vez fué brillante, eterno y hermoso, ahora estaba inundado por un mar de color negro, como la eterna oscuridad, con un reflejo escarlata, y un agujero en el cielo, que amenazaba por tragarse aquel paisaje... el tiempo se acababa._

**Aclaraciones: **Sinceramente, yo esta novela la empecé con 12 años pero la dejé, total, que ahora la intentaré continuar.

Este es mi 2 fanfic.

**Advertencias:** ZoRo, LuNa, leve Ooc, universo alternativo...

**Pareja principal: **Roronoa Zoro & Nico Robin

**Pareja Secundaria: **Monkey D. Luffy & Nami.

* * *

**Sobrenatural.**

**Prólogo.**

―_Cuentan que, más allá de las nubes, del planeta y del universo, se encuentra un palacio de una belleza inexplicable ,que aquel que se aventuraba a verlo, era incapaz de mirarlo sin perder la razón; sus torres rozaban el infinito; su estructura era tan fina y delicada, como, si se hubiese creado con gotas de lluvia, cubiertas por una finísima capa de escarcha. Dicen que aquel castillo estaba habitado por criaturas puras y diáfanas; criaturas libres, sin nadie que les pusiera limites a su libertad...-recitó mamá_

―_Mamá, y ese palacio, ¿existe?―Le pregunté dudosa sin entender aquel cuento del todo._

_―Princesita, ya lo descubrirás pronto.- Me dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras lo decía._

_Por un instante, dudé de las palabras que me dijo mamá, pero finalmente carecieron __de importancia ya que, yo no las entendí demasiado... Aún así tenía una duda._

_―Mamá, ¿por qué me llamas princesita?_

_―Porque lo eres, eres una princesita de cristal.―Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.―Venga, a la cama, que es muy tarde._

_Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta mi cama._

_―Buenas noches, princesa de cristal―Susurró._

_Que raro, normalmente me dice hasta mañana, y siempre me dice princesita, no princesa. Intenté preguntale, pero no pude. _

_Mamá se fué._

* * *

**Sisisi, se que es cortito, pero este es el prólogo, y así se va a quedar.**

**Si os gusta lo continuo.**

_**BYE!** TheGirlDeath2000._


	2. Capítulo 1 Algo o alguien

Holii...

Creo que acualizaré frecuentemente, cada 4 días, 3 o 2. No sé exactamente.

**Título:** _**Sobrenatural.**_

**Título alternativo: **Unconditionally o Incondicionalmente.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador** Eiichiro Oda.**

**Summary:** _En aquel lugar, el amor no existía, nadie lo recordaba. ¿Por qué? Su corazón. Su corazón estaba rodeada de una densa capa de dolor, sufrimiento y maldad. Ese lugar, que una vez fué brillante, eterno y hermoso, ahora estaba inundado por un mar de color negro, como la eterna oscuridad, con un reflejo escarlata, y un agujero en el cielo, que amenazaba por tragarse aquel paisaje... el tiempo se acababa._

**Aclaraciones: **Sinceramente, yo esta novela la empecé con 12 años pero la dejé, total, que ahora la intentaré continuar.

Este es mi 2 fanfic.

**Advertencias:** ZoRo, LuNa, leve Ooc, universo alternativo...

**Pareja principal: **Roronoa Zoro & Nico Robin

**Pareja Secundaria: **Monkey D. Luffy & Nami.

Gracias a Scott Young por su reviews, me animó mucho ^^

* * *

**Sobrenatural.**

**Capítulo 1. Algo... o alguien.**

―¿Robin?¿Robin?

―Dime, dime.

―Últimamente estás muy distraída, ¿puedo saber el por qué?

―No te preocupes―Dije con mi típica sonrisa―Creo que tengo sueño, iré a comprar al supermercado.

―Vale― Dijo dudosa―Mmm...― Mirando su reloj―Me tengo que ir, tenemos una cena importante mi familia y yo.

―Vale, pásatelo bien―Sonreí.

―Adiós, Robin.― Dijo alzando la mano y sacudiéndola suavemente.― Mejórate― Sonriendome.

― Lo intentaré, adiós Nami― Me despedí de la chica pelirroja.

Después de un tiempo de que se fuera, me quede dormida en el sofá, tenía sueño, mucho, aunque yo casi nunca dormía...

...

―¡Mamá! No te vayas, por favor ¡No!―Se llevaron a mi madre.

Tenía miedo. ¿Por qué?

―¡Monstruo!―Me gritaban los compañeros de mi clase tirándome una piedra.

Pero, que les había hecho, ¿por qué?

¡Nonononono!

Cada vez surgían más y más momentos tristes de mi infancia. ¿Por qué?

...

Me desperté sobre saltada.

―Era un sueño, nada más.―Me intenté tranquilizar.

_Creo que iré a comprar café a alguna tienda 24h. Necesito café para despejarme._

Al llegar a la puerta del establecimiento, entré en la tienda y ví que no había nadie. Crucé el pasillo tranquilamente hacia la caja donde se suponía que tenía que estar el dependiente o la dependienta. Tenía una extraña sensación de peligro. Algo me vigilaba, pero que no se iba mover de donde quiera que estuviese. Mis músculos se tensaron automáticamente en cuanto mis sentidos notaron una sombra detrás mía. Miré rápidamente atrás sin girar mi cuerpo por completo. No vi a nada. Aunque sabía que allí había permanecido algo... o alguien.

* * *

**Sorry... por hacerlo tan cortito, pero es que no sé escribir muy bien, más que no tengo apenas imaginación y me falta inspiración. Es que sé empezar una historia pero esque no sé continuarla... Se me hace difícil continuarla. Creo que el 1 capítulo no me salió muy bien, por falta de imaginación e inspiración, sorry.**

**__****BYE!** _TheGirlDeath2000._


End file.
